The present disclosure relates to agricultural harvesting machines, and particularly to a header for a combine harvester.
Conventional combine harvesters include a header for gathering agricultural material. The header may include various cutting implements, depending on the type of crop. After being cut, the material is conveyed toward a center of the header, where it is transferred to a feederhouse. The feederhouse includes an elevator for moving the cut material toward a threshing rotor where the material is broken apart.